1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. EP 11005 732.0 filed Jul. 13, 2011, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The present invention relates to telematic connectivity systems in which telecommunication devices exchange information, and more particular to the recognition and indication of status states in telematic connectivity systems.
3. Related Art
Telematic systems, such as those installed in vehicles, can be composed of multiple hardware and software components which are interconnected over (mobile) networks. Applications provided by the telematic systems are influenced by the actual network access device availability, connectivity, resource-sharing issues and provider system configurations and restrictions. As there is such a great variety of factors influencing the perceivable reaction of the application especially in error cases, it is necessary to univocally interpret system states (status states) for the purpose of correct reporting of application states to the users (such as via a graphic user interface) but also for the purpose of error search, diagnostics and recovery.